


The Wild and the Wood

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-24
Updated: 2007-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: One night, when Aragorn was off his guard, the Ring whispered differently.





	The Wild and the Wood

**Author's Note:**

> For the "North" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/)

_I can give you what you desire most_ , the Ring whispered to them all.

Aragorn ignored the whispers, for what the Ring offered him, a crown and kingdom, he desired least.

But one night, when Aragorn was off his guard, it whispered differently.

_I can give you back the North, the solitude and silence of a Ranger's life. No hobbits to mind, no elves and dwarves bickering, no Gondorian bristling at your every suggestion, no wizards. No fate over your head. Just the wild and the wood, peace and calm._

In the darkness, for a moment, Aragorn was sorely tempted.


End file.
